The Mew Aqua Thief
by Chopstick Flower Samurai
Summary: Kish, Pie and Tart return to earth with bad news. The mew aqua was stolen and their planet is teetering on the edge of catastrophe. If the Mews can't find the mew aqua in time, the aliens will be forced to attack Earth again! KishxIchigo
1. Lost Chances and Regrets

_Chopstick: Hey everyone! This is my first TMM fanfic so please don't flame me! KISH AND ICHIGO FOREVER! Sorry if the first chapter is slightly slow, but it will get better, I promise! And please review, reviews keep me going! Anyway, onward to da disclaimer thingamajiggy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any related characters. (Though I wish to own Kishy-kins! -shiny eyes-)**

_Be happy. That's all I ask. _

_In the end, your happiness is all I wish for. _

Ichigo sighed and looked out through the rain streaming down her window. Was she happy? She had gotten what she wanted, hadn't she? Masaya loved her. She should have been the happiest girl on the planet.

But she wasn't.

It had been nearly a month since Kish, Pie and Tart had gone back to their planet and Masaya had left to study abroad. If only Ichigo had had more time before Kish left. The cat girl didn't want to admit how much she missed him.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Ichigo pressed her forehead against the glass. The rain had stopped and the night was completely still. Suddenly, two yellow eyes appeared right in front of Ichigo's! The girl stifled a scream and fell backward in surprise.

Kish was hanging upside-down in front of her window, a grin on his face. He was soaked head to foot. The alien slid the window open and flipped inside. "Long time no see, honey."

"_Kish!" _she squeaked. "What are you-" Kish pressed a finger to the cat-girl's lips and winked.

"None of that, Ichigo." The alien chided her playfully. "We wouldn't want your lovely parents to wake up."

Ichigo shuddered. Her dad would kill her! "Why are you here? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Of course!" He answered cheerfully. "I have to show you something." Ichigo protested but Kish pulled her over to the window, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Suddenly, the alien leapt out and soared into the air, cradling Ichigo. The cat-girl gasped and found herself clutching to the front of his shirt to keep from falling.

"Kish, what are you doing!" She cried as her cat ears popped out. She only hoped she wouldn't turn into a cat now; the alien would drop her for sure! Kish grinned down at her.

"I told you, I have to show you something!"

"Put me back, you jerk!"

Kish ignored her and Ichigo finally brought herself to look around. "Kish, is that-"

"Yup!" Kish interrupted, running a finger along one of her black cat ears. "Tokyo Tower." The alien finally alighted on one of the support beams, gently setting her down beside him.

The view was incredible! Ichigo couldn't help but gasp as she looked down upon the millions of tiny Tokyo lights. Cars ran through the streets like blood veins. She could even see the rounded top of the Tokyo Dome in the distance. Kish looked down at her, beaming.

"What do you think, kitten?" He asked softly.

"I-It's beautiful…Kish, why did you come back?"

The alien's face turned serious and he sat down next to her. "I missed you, Ichigo." Looking up at the tip of Tokyo tower, he sighed. "I thought I could let you go, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left. Are you happy with Masaya, Ichigo? Really?"

Ichigo looked stunned for a minute then forced a smile. "Yes. Of course!" The cat girl answered buoyantly, though her mind wasn't so sure. Kish hung his head, disappointed. "Oh." He murmured. "Well, then, I should get you back home." Silently, he picked Ichigo back up, leapt off the building and finally returned to the girl's house. Ichigo climbed back in her window and turned to Kish.

"Um….I…" She stammered, blushing. "Will you be…are you staying?" There, it was out.

"For a little while. Pie wanted to talk to Shirogane about the mew aqua. You see, honey, it…well, I decided to tag along. Tart's here too."

"Cool…So I guess I'll be seeing you, then."

"Count on it, kitten." The alien snuck a kiss on her cheek then flew away, leaving Ichigo gently touching the spot.

---

"The mew aqua was stolen!" Ryou repeated, surprised.

Pie nodded. "We were only able to administer twenty four point six percent before it was taken, causing our planet to become environmentally unstable. If this continues…" Pie looked away. "If this continues, we won't have anywhere to live. Tokyo continental renaissance will be reinstated in twice the force, and you will be wiped out forever."


	2. Getting Started: A New Mission

_Chopstick: Goodness, I updated fast! Well, be happeh and review much! This chapter may seem a little slow but the next should have more climactic fight scenes. If you're good._

_Kish Ichigo forever-_

_You were the first reviewer! Thanks for your review! I don't intend to stop writing this anytime soon, so I'll update as much as possible. However, it might get left alone for a while if I get too busy, which I doubt._

**Disclaimer: Me not own Tokyo Mew Mew or related characters. (Though, after my taking-over-the-world-conquest, I WILL own Kish! Whoops, did I just say that out loud? –Shuts up-) Me DO own Procyon.**

"You can't!" Ryou protested indignantly. "We had nothing to do with the theft!"

"It is our only chance for survival if the mew aqua is not found." Pie replied. "We know that humans are not at fault, but self-preservation is our first concern."

"There's no other way, then?" Keichiro murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"If the thief were caught and the remainder of the mew aqua administered, a war could be avoided. If not…" Pie trailed off, leaving a stunned silence between the three. Suddenly, Ryou looked up, determined.

"What if we sent the Mew Mews to help you find it?" He suggested.

Pie considered it for a few moments before answering. "That would be acceptable. Unfortunately, our planet has only one week before it reaches it's cataclysm."

---

Procyon ran a finger along the mew aqua bottle, a cynical smile on her face. Finally, it was hers! After all her years of searching, she could finally use it. Brushing her black-red hair out of her slit pupiled yellow eyes, she put her hands on the controls of her medium-sized ship and blasted away. It was almost time.

---

"You'll be traveling with Kish, Pie and Tart." Ryou informed the five Mews, who were gathered in the lower part of the café. "The thief is a type of alien known as a Typhilsion and her name is Procyon." A picture of an average height, creepily pale alien girl appeared on the holographic screen.

"That's our enemy?" Mint asked scornfully. "Puh-lease, she doesn't look like much,"

"That's true." Pie said quietly. "But she was able to steal a very valuable mew aqua from right under our noses and severely injured five aliens that tried to stop her."

"So how long should it take to find her?" Zakuro asked. "I have a photo shoot next week that I can't afford to miss."

"Fortunately for you, Miss Zakuro, we only _have_ a week to get this done." Keichiro responded, smiling regretfully. "Procyon was last sighted in her ship headed for the Typhilsion home planet. Find her, and you'll find the mew aqua. Is everything clear?"

Ichigo nodded for her team. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Ryou answered. "The aliens' ship is hovering above earth as we speak. The fates of two civilizations rest in your hands, girls. No pressure."

Before Ichigo had a chance to absorb all of the sudden facts being crammed into her brain, Kish, Pie and Tart had transported the five girls into their large ship. Pie instantly left for the control room, Tart and Pudding ran to a small window and Kish turned to Ichigo.

"So, you want the tour, honey?" He offered. Ichigo hesitated, then nodded, face getting slightly red. Kish started to leave with the cat-girl.

"Hey, wait for me, Ichigo!" Pudding called, trying to follow. Zakuro caught her shoulder and shook her head sternly. "Why not?" The monkey-girl pouted.

Mint sighed condescendingly. "You're too young to understand, Pudding. Just let them have some time alone." Mint and Zakuro exchanged knowing glances, to the great irritation of the fourth grader.

"Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Because you're a shrimp. Go play with Tart."

Kish led Ichigo to a wide window near the front of the ship. "See that down there, Ichigo?" He said, pointing. "There's your country." Ichigo looked down at the Earth, eyes wide in amazement. Suddenly, the ship gave a jolt, knocking Ichigo off her feet and right into Kish's arms. Her cat ears popped out in surprise as he grinned down at her. "Whoops! Guess Pie got the ship moving, kitten. You're so cute when you're all embarrassed like that.

Ichigo quickly pulled away from him, face beet red. Why was Kish, after all this time, making her feel like this?

"We'll be in warp sector nine in two-point-seven minutes." Pie said over the announcement system. "Please exercise the use of all necessary restraints during the eleven-point-nine-six seconds until we enter the Typhilsion district. Pudding, touch that button one more time and I'll be forced to annihilate you myself."

"Darn." Kish said disappointedly. "Well, I guess I'll have to give you the tour another time."


	3. Unknown Circumstances

_Chopstick: Woot! Chappie three is up and lufferly! YAYAYAYAY! (I had a good week. -) And school is almost over! I am happy and stuff. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I luff you all!_

_Animefanatic27-_

_Thanks, I'll try to improve on that! I'm glad you liked the fluff! -bounces in fluff-_

_Rahkshi Sister_

_Thank you my Daimyo! I greatly enjoyed the Kool aid and will always serve you!_

_Tensui-_

_I think I will! I was considering something else, but I think PiexZakuro is better. So, yeah, I think I will!_

_KishIchigo Forever-_

_Thanks for reading my ficcy! I will post as often as I can and make you happeh!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew blah blah blah etcetera…you know the routine. I do own Typhilon and the random Typhilsions that pop in. And I own Procyon. You don't. Ha. Ha. –walks around in circles-**

Ichigo eyed the swirling violet nebula the ship was gliding toward nervously. She was strapped into a seat between Kish and Lettuce, who looked like she was going to be sick.

"We're entering in ten seconds." Pie announced on the loudspeaker. Kish reached over and squeezed Ichigo's had reassuringly.

"Warping can be a little rough." He warned her. "But it should only last-what did the techno geek say? Eleven point something something seconds? Well, I'll be here if you need anything." Ichigo saw his smile and blushed. He was too cute!

"Entering the warp sector!"

The ship jerked backward, then shot ahead into the violet swirl. Light flew past the window and the ship shook violently. Ichigo held her eyes shut and squeezed Kish's hand.

"Hold on, Ichigo! "He shouted over the deafening roar. "Just count to twelve and it'll be over." Ichigo took his advice and suddenly the horrible vibrating stopped. Ichigo sat back, gasping as lettuce ran to the bathroom, face green. Pie walked into the room, looking only slightly disheveled.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked. The frazzled mews glared at him viciously, with the exception of Pudding.

"Woo hoo! Let's do it again, please Tar Tar-kun? _PLEASE_?"

"On the way back, Pudding, yeah." The small alien answered, turning red. "And don't call me that!"

"But why not, Tar Tar-kun?"

Kish released Ichigo's hand and unbuckled himself. "You okay, honey?" The alien helped the girl get unsteadily to her feet.

"Yeah." She answered, smiling. "Thanks, Kish."

"Lettuce is throwing up in the bathroom." Pudding interrupted, backflipping between them. "It's all chunky 'n' stuff. What was she eating?" Ichigo grimaced and Pie sighed in irritation.

"I'll go give her some medicine." The older alien said, heading off to find Lettuce. Ichigo heard Mint gasp and hurried over to the window where she was standing. What she saw made her gasp as well. In the distance was a large, dark-red planet circled by three amber-colored moons. Ichigo was again completely blown away.

"Never thought I'd see a different planet." Zakuro commented. "Much less from an alien ship."

"That's Typhilon, the Typhilsion home planet." Tart explained due to lack of tour guide Pie. "That Procyon person should be down there somewhere. Ichigo looked down at the intimidating new world. _That_ was where they had to go?

"If we're lucky, our thief will still be in the docking bay." Pie said, returning from his visit with Lettuce. "We can land there and look around a little. We have to be careful, though. Typhilsions are not particularly fond of outsiders." Pie left again for the pilot's room and soon the ship was moving again, this time toward the planet. Ichigo gazed apprehensively out the window, hoping everything would somehow be okay. She didn't want to be forced to fight Kish again, not now…

---

"We don't want any trouble." Pie told the alien Typhilsion in charge of the docking area their ship was currently resting in. "We just came for supplies."

"Offworlders cannot-"

"The faster we get our supplies, the faster you can get rid off us." Kish pointed out, winking at Ichigo. The dock-master finally consented to letting them stay and Pie separated them into pairs to search for Procyon: Tart and pudding, Pie and Zakuro, Mint and Lettuce and Kish with Ichigo. When everything was in order, the group dispersed and searched around in the other hangers. Kish and Ichigo had looked into at least six without luck and were ready to give up when a large group of dangerous-looking Typhilsions surrounded them.

"What do you want?" Kish asked, stepping in front of Ichigo to shield her.

"We don't welcome outsiders." One of them snapped. "Leave or we'll make you leave!" When the pair didn't move, the apparent leader unexpectedly stepped forward and slapped Kish across the cheek, sending him reeling to the ground.

"Kish!" Ichigo cried. Face livid with anger, she glared at the Typhilsion. "Leave him _alone!_ Mew Strawberry _Metamorphisis!" _The cat-girl curled into a ball, body glowing with fuchsia light as her hair burst free from her pigtails and turned a startling shade of pink. Her black cat ears and tail appeared and she landed on the ground, ready to fight.

"How _dare_ you hurt Kish! For your evil actions-" Ichigo moved into a catlike pose, Strawberry bell in her hand. "-I will make you pay!"


	4. Dangerous to be an Outsider

_Chopstick: Hello again, my luffly friends! Sorry it took me so long to post, I have been so busy! Which is dumb, since school is nearly over, but I had a day off so yeah! You know, I just realized that Typhilsion sounds kinda like some disease. But that's okay. Cause I said so! And that is all you need know! **–**bow**-.** Oh , and you know the battle scenes I promised you? Here they come! Now, to recognize all my awesome reviewers! You guys rock! _

**Mew Chibi Cherry: **

Thanks! I love the pairing too!

**MewZyamu:**

I'm glad I am able to deliver suspense! Thanks so much!

**Rahkshi Sister:**

I think this chappie should satisfy you! After all, I cannot disobey the Daimyo. The Emperor, maybe, but not the Daimyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of da characters. I wish I did. But I don't. Well, neither do you I suppose, which gives me some consolation but that is beside the point…Anyway, I do own all the stuff beginning with Ty and Procyon and the random guard that pops in.

"There it is." Pie said quietly, looking from his small holoprojection to the identical ship in the hangar. Zakuro scanned the room with her purple eyes.

"Is that her?" She asked, pointing out an ivory-skinned girl who was talking with the dockmaster.

"Of course it is, you imbecilic fox." Pie snapped in return. "Where else would she be?"

Zakuro looked at him coolly before grabbing one of his large ears and pulling. The alien grimaced and let out what sounded like an alien curse. "No need for attitude." The girl murmured. "Don't talk to me that way. And it's wolf, not fox."

Pie rolled his eyes but stopped when Zakuro applied more pressure. "All right, _fine. _Let go." The oldest mew mew released him amd he rubbed his ear gently. "That hurt…"

"Oh well." Pie was ready to yell at her when the thief started moving.

"She's coming."

"Strawberry Ribbon Check!" Ichigo cried, knocking back some of the Typhilsions. Kish was on his feet again, weapons in his hands. "Kish, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, glancing back at him. The alien nodded and slammed his tonfa into the face of the Typhilsion that had hit him. Deciding Kish would be fine, Ichigo turned back to her own fight, ducking away from a punch and countering with a roundhouse kick to her attacker's ribs.

"I've fought giant rats, aliens and my own _boyfriend_! You guys don't scare me." Suddenly, the cat-girl found herself face to face with a nasty looking laser gun.

"How about now?" It's owner hissed, grinning.

"I think were lost, Tar Tar-kun." Pudding said, walking on her hands over to Tart, who was consulting a holographic wall map.

"We're not lost. And stop calling me that!"

Pudding's lower lip trembled. "You hate me, don't you Tar Tar-kun?" she pouted, big yellow eyes watery.

Tart didn't know what to do. "N-no, I don't hate you at all, Pudding! Please stop crying now, someone'll hear…"

"WAH TAR TAR HATES ME!"

"No, Pudding, Shh!" Tart put a hand over the girl's mouth as a dock guard rounded the corner. "Um, hi! We were just-"Tart glanced around helplessly. "-looking for the parts shop! Then we're leaving. The rest of our group is around here somewhere…"

The guard looked down at him with condescending scarlet eyes. "Better go find them then, kid. Before you get yourself into trouble. Your kind aren't wanted here." With a glare, the guard stalked away. Tart sighed and took his hand off his concealed knife.

"Come on, Pudding." He said, grabbing her hand. "We better head back to the ship."

Mint reclined in one of the ship's chairs, watching the docking bay out the window. She and Lettuce hadn't had any luck with their search, so they had gone back to wait for the others. Lettuce was pacing nervously, tripping over cords as she went.

"Stop that." Mint said, sniffing. "You'll wear a hole in the floor." The anxious mew stopped reluctantly and glanced out the window. Her green eyes widened.

"Uh, Mint?"

"What _now_?"

"There're more people coming, and they don't look very nice." Mint leaned forward to see a group of fierce-looking Typhilsions walking into the hangar.

"Oh, great."

Procyon was passing through the bay door when Pie reached out and grabbed her thin arm and a transformed Zakuro stepped out to block her path. "I believe you have something that belongs to us." Pie said icily. Without a word, the Typhilsion's eyes glowed and a sparking blackish-red forcefield exploded from her body, sending both Zakuro and Pie flying into the wall. Before either of them had a chance to get up, the thief turned and dashed off down the corridor.

"Come on!" Pie said, helping Zakuro up and running after Procyon. "We cannot let her get away!"

_Chopstick: Mwahahaha! Your suspense brings me great joy! YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!_


End file.
